Pathéthique !
by Isyldia
Summary: Quand la Gazette du Sorcier tarde à arriver, Severus Rogue se plonge dans la lecture du premier journal qui lui tombe sous la main… Même s'il doit s'agir de ce ramassis de stupidités qu'est le Chicaneur ! One-shot.


Résumé : Quand la Gazette du Sorcier tarde à arriver, Severus Rogue se plonge dans la lecture du premier journal qui lui tombe sous la main… Même s'il doit s'agir de ce ramassis de stupidités qu'est le Chicaneur ! Un petit One-Shot sans prétention, dont les personnages ont été choisis au hasard par une amie à moi ! (Vous connaissez ChocolateBlack ? Non ? Et ben maintenant si :P)

Disclaimer : Si J. n'avait pas inventé Severus Rogue, je l'aurais fait moi-même ! Malheureusement, je suis un peu en retard, aussi, tous les personnages lui appartiennent… Bwaaah !

/!\ Je m'excuse pour les incohérences éventuelles, j'ai lu quelques tomes de Harry Potter et j'ai vu les films, mais il n'est bien entendu pas exclus qu'un détail m'ait échappé. D'ailleurs, si c'est le cas, je vous remercierai de me le faire remarquer ! /!\

NDA : Les mots en gras tout court sont les mots que ChocolateBlack m'avait demandé de placer. Les uatres (ex : en gras et souligné), c'est juste pour accentuer, et le passage en italique à la fin, c'est la lettre posée sur la table. Bonne lecture !

Pathétique !

Severus Rogue, la trentaine, cheveux noirs et professeur de potions de son état, tapotait impatiemment son bureau de son index. Déjà une demi-heure que la Gazette du Sorcier aurait dû lui être livrée par hibou ! Mais de hibou, on ne voyait pas même une plume. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes : le hibou la déposait dans la Grande Salle, après quoi les Elfes se chargeaient de la lui amener directement dans les cachots, et ça c'était toujours passé comme ça, en fonctionnant parfaitement bien. Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, par le caleçon de Merlin ?

« Est-ce qu'un elfe l'aurait jetée ? Se demanda Severus. Ou alors Minerva n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de faire mes mots-croisés… Non, elle n'aurait pas osé l'intercepter, si ? »

Il se serait volontiers levé pour aller vérifier son hypothèse, mais de nombreuses heures de correction l'avaient épuisé et avaient réduit sa motivation à néant. Fort heureusement, son imagination légendaire en matière de sarcasmes lui avait permis d'écrire quelques remarques particulièrement acides, et il en retirait d'ailleurs une vive satisfaction. Comme d'habitude, Albus allait sans doute venir le voir après quelques gémissements de ces méduses atrophiées qui osaient se faire appeler des élèves, et quelques plaintes concernant une soi-disant partialité envers Serpentard. Il retint un ricanement à cette pensée. Bien évidemment que les jeunes Serpentards étaient favorisés dans son cours. Si lui ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Certainement pas Albus ou Minerva, qui s'extasiaient à longueur de journée sur un certain Survivant. De quoi tenait-il sa célébrité, au juste ? D'une cicatrice ? Severus s'imaginait déjà l'engouement du public si un gamin débarquerait un jour à la cérémonie de répartition avec une fracture du poignet ou un doigt en moins. Comment l'appellerait-on, le prochain ? Celui-qui-a-résisté-à-une-chute-dans-l'escalier ? Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu-à-un-orteil-coincé-dans-la-porte ?… Bon, il y avait peut-être un soupçon de mauvaise foi dans ce qu'il disait. Il était même possible que ce soit dû au fait que cet écervelé soit la progéniture de James Potter, que Severus avait souvent considéré comme le plus grand Abruti ayant jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait que les élèves de Griffondor soient décidément aussi doués en potion qu'une bande de chèvres lobotomisées. En toute objectivité, bien évidemment.

Il poussa un long soupir, aussi chargé d'ennui que de mépris envers la maison des Rouge et Or. Soudain, un bout de papier illustré avec soin. Un immense titre « Le Chicaneur » s'épanouissait fièrement sur le haut du parchemin. Comment diable ce ramassis de stupidités plus éminentes les unes que les autres avait-il bien pu atterrir sur son bureau ? Il se souvint alors l'avoir confisqué au jeune Ronald Weasley, qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de croire qu'il suffisait de poser un journal sur ses genoux au lieu de son pupitre pour que la vision de celui-ci échappe totalement au monde extérieur. Grave erreur, puisque celle-ci avait coûté à sa maison un retrait de 50 points pour motif de « Vous vous foutez de moi, Weasley, peut-être ? », ainsi qu'une jolie retenue servie sur un plateau… D'argent. Certaines choses sont immuables, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur de Serpentard fixa un moment le papier comme s'il allait le mordre. Ne risquait-t-il pas de voir son cerveau se liquéfier à l'image de celui du rouquin s'il se mettait à lire ce torchon digne des sommets de l'inculture ? Puis, décidant finalement qu'après avoir lu la copie de Neville Londubat son cerveau ne risquait plus grand-chose, il empoigna le journal et se mit à le lire.

Dès les premières lignes, il ne put retenir un sourire. Les loups-garous auraient donc une allergie génétique extrêmement grave au chocolat-noisette… Il aurait voulu voir la tête du sujet d'études lorsque cet empoté de Xenophilius Lovegood lui avait fourré une tablette de chocolat entre les mâchoires. Si par « grave allergie », il entendait « tentative de dévorer la main de l'imbécile qui avait essayé de lui faire avaler un produit partiellement végétal », en effet, ce cas avait été examiné avec minutie. Dans le cas contraire, l'estomac des loups-garous étant réputé à toute épreuve ou presque, il y avait peu de chances qu'au contact du cacao, ces derniers développent de l'urticaire. Les articles suivants se révélaient également tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres dans la compétition de la plus belle ânerie jamais proférée : on aurait découvert des traces de vampires dans une église de Stockholm (et les croix, alors ?), un troll posséderait une intelligence supérieure à celle d'un éminent scientifique (ce qui expliquait probablement les Greuuheuheu très éloquents par lesquels il avait tendance à s'exprimer), une chimère allergique aux poils de **chat** (sans commentaires)… Il éclata franchement de rire lorsqu'il lut qu'un Joncheruine avait pris possession de l'esprit du ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge : c'est vrai que l'intellect de ce dernier laissait des doutes ! En tournant la page, Severus soupira à nouveau, partagé entre amusement et perte absolue des derniers résidus de foi envers l'humanité. Un article sur les Ronflaks Cornus, une espèce dont tous ou presque s'accordaient à dire qu'elle n'existait pas, occupait la quasi-totalité de la page. Xenophilius n'avait donc pas perdu sa fascination ridicule envers cette espèce parfaitement fictive ? Il lut attentivement l'article, s'autorisant un sourire en coin de temps à autres : ainsi, on en avait découvert des traces en Roumanie ? Ben voyons… Une ligne attira soudain son attention : il était soi-disant désormais en possession d'une corne de Ronflak cornu, qu'on pouvait voir sur la photo ci-dessous. Lorsque Severus baissa les yeux vers la photo en question, son cœur manqua un battement. Xenophilius, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, saluait de la main le lecteur en tenant contre son torse un socle sur lequel était posée une corne. Mais pas n'importe quelle corne ! Cet imbécile heureux portait dans ses mains une véritable **corne d'éruptif**, une corne interdite à la vente -du moins aux ventes légales- depuis qu'on avait judicieusement remarqué qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à exploser si on la manipulait un peu trop brutalement. Severus resta coi. Cet abruti était-il réellement persuadé d'avoir découvert la corne d'un animal imaginaire tout en ayant en sa possession l'équivalent d'une bombe à retardement ? Certes la puissance de souffle n'était pas la même mais l'explosion restait bien assez violente pour être potentiellement mortelle. De plus, connaissant Xenophilius, ce dernier allait examiner la corne de tous les côtés avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. La prochaine publication de Chicaneur risquait fort d'être titrée « Notice Nécrologique » !

Tout en tentant de retrouver son sang-froid habituel, le Maître des potions s'interrogea. Devait-il aller voir Xenophilius pour l'informer de l'imminent danger qu'il courait ? Ou était-ce déjà trop tard… ? Non, impossible. Même s'il avait voulu s'en convaincre, il avait assez souvent considéré Xenophilius comme un parasite increvable, l'imaginer mort était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais bien que d'un naturel charitable –mais aucunement prêt à l'avouer-, Severus appréhendait de rendre visite à cet homme dont la tête se trouvait constamment dans les étoiles. Il allait perdre son calme, c'était évident. Ce fou n'avait jamais voulu se plier aux règles de la logique, et lui aurait-on fourni les preuves de ses erreurs par les plus grands scientifiques qu'il se serait contenté de secouer la tête avec un air rêveur et de retourner à ses recherches infructueuses. Non, vraiment, s'il voulait vraiment préserver la vie de Xenophilius, il ferait mieux de rester à Poudlard, ça lui éviterait de l'étrangler accidentellement sous l'exaspération, ce qui ne serait pas très recommandable pour la santé de qui que ce soit. Il allait replier le Chicaneur quand son regard se posa une dernière fois sur la photo. Avec un soupir agacé, il se releva en jetant sa chaise derrière lui d'un geste rageur, empoigna sa baguette et se rendit chez Lovegood, bien décidé à convaincre son **vieux **camarade de classe de se débarrasser cette fichue corne, dusse-t-il pour cela l'assommer avec un porte-manteau et la lui prendre de force.

« Severus ? S'écria Xenophilius en serrant fermement son interlocuteur dans ses bras. Quelle surprise ! Depuis le temps que je ne vous avais plus vu ! »

Aux prix de contorsions inimaginables, l'intéressé parvint à se dégager et, sans oublier de lancer au passage son réputé regard noir, il recula de quelques pas. Lovegood, s'il fut blessé, n'en laissa rien paraître, et, un immense sourire sur le visage, le conduisit comme si de rien n'était à l'intérieur en s'extasiant sur la présence du maître des potions. Lequel avait, d'ailleurs, cessé de suivre la conversation –enfin, le monologue- depuis belle lurette, scrutant la pièce avec attention pour tenter de découvrir où Xenophilius avait bien pu fourrer l'objet de sa visite. La trouver ne fut pas une tâche trop dure. En effet, malgré le bordel ambiant, -Severus se permit l'expression, une fois n'est pas coutume-, cette dernière occupait fièrement la place d'honneur sur un grand bureau, juste à côté d'un diadème grotesque. N'attendant guère l'autorisation du maître de maison, il s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. C'était l'avantage de parler à Xenophilius Lovegood : on était à peu près certain que lui-même ne connaisse pas assez bien les règles de bienséance pour s'offenser si vous ne les respectiez pas. Ce dernier avait disparu à la cuisine et reparut avec une théière et deux tasses de thé, et pria gentiment Severus de se servir. Notre Maître des potions, dès la première gorgée, hésita entre lui donner des cours de cuisine particuliers et ne plus jamais revenir le voir après cette histoire. Il choisit la deuxième solution sans hésiter, et entreprit de vider discrètement son thé froid et amer dans le pot de la plante verte la plus proche, tout en espérant que l'infâme breuvage ne la ferait pas faner. Décidant que ce petit manège avait suffisamment duré, il s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole :

« Mon cher Xenophilius, je suis venu discuter de la corne que vous avez récemment découverte.

- Ah oui, la corne de Ronflak ! s'exclama l'hôte avec enthousiasme. Une pièce rare, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous qui doutiez de leur existence ! Mais figurez-vous que ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'aie découverte en ce qui concerne ces fameux Ronflaks. Voyez-vous, il paraîtrait que leurs conditions de vie soient…

- Oh non, Merlin, pas ça ! geignit le professeur à voix basse. Non non, vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment, avant que son interlocuteur ne parte trop loin dans ses explications. Je voulais vous dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une corne de Ronflak Cornu.

- Ah, Severus, vous êtes de mauvaise foi, sourit Xenophilius, l'air absent, ce qui eut le dont de faire monter l'énervement dudit Severus en flèche. Vous voyez bien que j'ai une preuve de leur existence indéniable, et que…

- Non ! Le coupa le professeur sèchement. Il s'agit d'une corne d'éruptif !

- Allons, vous pourriez reconnaître votre tort, pour une fois, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Mais non, je…

- Il n'y a aucun mal à se tromper, parfois, vous savez ! Il faudra juste ouvrir davantage votre esprit à l'avenir.

- Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, Xenophilius, c'est que cette corne…

- Allez-y, je ne me moquerai pas de vous, je le jure !

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, je…

- Severus, je ne vous en voudrai pas d'avoir méprisé l'idée de leur existence, vous savez.

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! S'exclama Severus, dont la voix laissait clairement transparaître des intentions de meurtre, si possible dans d'atroces souffrances. Il s'agit d'une corne d'éruptif, vous devez vous en débarrasser impérativement, c'est DANGEREUX !

- Severus, j'en ai besoin pour mes expériences, supplia Xenophilius, le regard voilé de tristesse, comme un enfant à qui on demande de reposer un jouet dans un magasin.

- Justement, vous allez la faire exploser avec vos manipulations douteuses ! s'écria le professeur, hors de lui. Bon sang, essayer de se faire entendre de cet imbécile heureux est une véritable **torture**, marmonna Severus pour lui-même avant de reprendre en essayant d'adopter un ton calme : je ne veux pas vous freiner dans vos recherches, simplement vous empêcher de commettre une grave erreur !

- Je peux vous prouver qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous croyez, et je vais le faire sur-le-champ ! »

Et avant que Severus ne puisse hurler le « Non ! » qui s'imposait, Xenophilius allait frapper la surface polie de la corne. Aussitôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva : des fissures apparurent sur la corne, un éclat de lumière d'un **blanc** éblouissant envahit la pièce et le Maître des potions n'eut que le temps de se jeter au sol en entraînant avec lui son hôte… Et la corne explosa.

« Espèce de stupide, naïf, borné, imbécile, inconscient SOMBRE CRETIN ! Hurla Severus Rogue en secouant son ex-camarade comme un prunier. Qu'est ce que tu as FAIT ?! »

Xenophilius se contenta d'un pauvre sourire, qui eut le don de rendre son interlocuteur plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était encore possible. Le professeur de potions se remémora les instants précédents, durant lesquels il avait failli y passer. Le souffle de l'explosion avait fait éclater les vitres et les murs de la maison s'étaient fissurés en émettant un craquement qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Aussitôt, Severus avait tiré son hôte par le col pour l'empêcher de partir à la rescousse de ses livres –si cet imbécile devait mourir, ce serait étranglé de ses propres mains !- et l'avait tiré vers ce qu'il se souvenait être la cave, car ils n'auraient jamais le temps de sortir de la maison. Au passage, Xenophilius avait quand même trouvé le moyen d'attraper au vol deux de ses stupides livres d'une main et sa théière de l'autre. Puis ils s'étaient barricadés dans la cave. Après s'être consciencieusement repassé ce qui avait eu lieu, Severus tomba des nues. Oh, le problème ne venait pas de ce qui s'était passé, loin de là ! En fait, le problème résidait surtout dans ce qui ne s'était PAS passé, par exemple, songer à empoigner sa baguette, qu'il avait déposé sur la table du salon en entrant. Le professeur gémit. Il était donc coincé dans une cave qui, bien que toujours entière –Allelujah !-, n'en restait pas moins barricadée… De l'extérieur. Il décida qu'avec ou sans baguette, il n'allait pas rester là, aussi empoigna-t-il la main de son hôte afin de transplaner.

« Héhimpohible. Marmonna Xenophilius, l'air penaud.

- Je ne parle pas le troll, ironisa Severus. Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter un ton plus haut ? demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il passait au tutoiement.

- Je dis que c'est impossible, Sev, expliqua l'homme. J'ai autour de ma maison une barrière du même type que celles qui entourent Poudlard. On ne peut pas transplaner ici. »

Trop choqué pour se rendre compte de l'emploi d'un diminutif, Severus vit plusieurs images passer dans son esprit. Xenophilius Lovegood étranglé à l'aide de sa propre écharpe. Xenophilius Lovegood, le crâne défoncé à coups de débris de maison. Toujours Xenophilius, se tordant de douleur sous les Doloris. Même personne, le crâne ouvert sans anesthésie pour vérifier la présence d'un hypothétique cerveau. Le Maître des potions envisagea sous différents angles la possibilité de survivre en mangeant de la chair humaine. Le directeur du Chicaneur, lui, avait retrouvé sa béatitude habituelle et ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte du regard que son colocataire provisoire lui lançait.

« Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous délivrer ! Chantonna-t-il joyeusement. S'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de moi et qu'ils trouvent ma maison dans cet état, ils vont bien chercher à me localiser.

- Personne ne passe jamais par ici ! Tempêta Severus, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser aussi sûrement que l'avait fait la corne. Et nos provisions se résument à du vent !

- Oh non ! Vois-tu, Sev, si j'ai songé à emmener ma théière, c'est pour une bonne raison : nous avons de quoi boire ! Et par là, il y a quelques boîtes de biscuits et un peu de viande séchée dans les caisses, si nous arrivons à les ouvrir… De plus, j'ai donné rendez-vous à quelques lecteurs du Chicaneur, qui vont venir ici et s'apercevoir évidemment de ce qui s'est passé ! Enuméra Xenophilius, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter Severus dans son estime de l'humanité.

- Quand passeront-ils ? Questionna le professeur dont l'animosité s'était un peu évaporée.

- Dans une semaine tout juste ! »

Xenophilius Lovegood dévoré par un loup-garou allergique au chocolat-noisette. Xenophilius Lovegood écrabouillé par un troll intelligent. Xenophilius Lovegood brûlé au bûcher par des vampires Chrétiens. Xenophilius Lovegood carbonisé par l'éternuement d'une chimère allergique aux poils de chat… Une semaine. **Une semaine** à passer enfermé aux côtés de ce crétin, avec du thé infect pour tout breuvage. Severus résista à l'impulsion d'aller frapper sa tête et celle de l'autre abruti en parfaite synchronisation contre le mur –peut-être un peu plus fort chez Lovegood, soit dit en passant-. Le Maître des potions, décidant que s'il devait patienter une semaine avec un imbécile pour toute compagnie, autant avoir quelque chose à faire, se mit en tête de se trouver une occupation.

_Jour 1 :_

« 304… 305… 306…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Sev ?

- Je compte les fissures sur le mur. Pour m'occuper. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Et donc avec celle-là, il y en a...

- Quoi donc, Severus ?

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- TU M'AS FAIT PERDRE LE COMPTE, CRETIN !

- 306, tu disais.

- Ah ? Euh, merci… Je l'ai déjà comptée, celle-ci, ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien, Sev, tu ne me l'as pas dit. Mais tu en étais à celle-là. Tu comptais dans quel sens ? Gauche à droite ?

- Je ne sais plus !…. Mais, Xeno… Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est stupide, ridicule et inintéressant !

- Pourquoi le fais-tu, alors ?

- …. »

Ne plus JAMAIS tenter d'avoir une discussion avec Xenophilius Lovegood, inscrivit intérieurement Severus dans ses principes de bases. C'était bien trop déstabilisant.

_Jour 2 :_

« Tu veux du thé, Severus ?

- Non merci…

- Tu devrais boire un peu, tu sais. Je sais que mon thé ne plaît pas souvent aux gens qui me rendent visite, mais il n'y a que ça ici.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, maintenant, qu'est ce que tu fais, Sev ?

- J'invente des remarques.

- Des remarques ?

- Oui. Je suis professeur, Xenophilius, il faut que j'inscrive des remarques sur mes copies. Donc, je les invente selon la note et l'élève. Et là, je m'imagine mettre une remarque à Ronald Weasley.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- « Copie aussi fascinante que la contemplation de l'infini. Dommage que vos bonnes réponses se soient également perdues dans l'Univers. »

- Pourquoi cette remarque ?

- … Je n'en sais rien. Parce que j'aime mettre des remarques un peu plus acides qu'un bref « Lamentable. » … C'est un exercice mental qui me force à en imaginer sans cesse de nouvelles.

- C'est beau. Mais pourquoi de mauvaises remarques ?

- Weasley n'a jamais de bonnes notes.

- Et s'il avait une bonne note, que lui mettrais-tu ?

- Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

- Oui, mais si ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore jamais fait face à cette éventualité. »

Xenophilius secoua la tête et soupira en voyant le sourire sarcastique du professeur de potions. Si Ron avait eu une bonne note, il aurait probablement eu une mauvaise remarque. Histoire de compenser, aurait dit Severus.

_Jour 3 :_

« Xenophilius, comment fais-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es même pas ici !

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas où est ton cerveau, mais à voir le sourire que tu affiches, il n'est sûrement pas au même endroit que ton corps. D'ailleurs, ça expliquerait tout.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, rien… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ici, il n'y a aucune raison de sourire bêtement comme ça. Alors POURQUOI diable afficher cet air béat ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a aucune raison de sourire ici, alors je pense à des choses ou à des endroits plus joyeux.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Ton esprit est ailleurs.

- S'il devait être ici, je trouverai de quoi être joyeux, Severus. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme toi et de trouver tout ce qui m'entoure exaspérant ou ridicule.

- …

- Et puis si tu veux un exemple, nous sommes ici, nous discutons ensemble, et toi, tu n'as pas envie d'y être. C'est assez drôle comme situation… A condition de ne pas être toi, bien sûr. Mais moi, je trouve ça drôle que pour une fois, tu sois obligé d'écouter des bavardages qui ne t'intéressent pas.

- …

- Severus ?

- …

- Oh non, pas ça, Sev ! Tu te fermes toujours comme une huitre !

- Je ne suis PAS une huitre !

- Ah, c'est mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous échangeons des paroles, au moins, ça nous occupe !

- …

- Ah, tu ne vas pas recommencer, dis ?

- …

- Parfois, c'est toi qui m'exaspères, Severus. Même si j'ai envie de m'ouvrir à toi.

- …

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque. Tu ne fais aucun effort !

- …

- Tu vas t'ennuyer, tout seul dans ton coin. Moi, au moins, j'ai mes deux livres. Même si je les connais par cœur, ils restent très intéressants ! Par exemple, savais-tu que les Ronflaks Cornus vivent dans les régions montagneuses et que… Hein ? Non, Severus, reste ici ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Te frapper la tête contre cette pauvre porte ne t'amènera à rien !»

Xenophilius Lovegood possédé par un Joncheruine. Xenophilius Lovegood écrabouillé par une charge de Ronflak cornu. Xenophilius Lovegood tué dans l'explosion d'une corne d'éruptif…

_Jour 4 :_

« Severus, bois un peu.

- A chaque fois que je touche à ce truc, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore moins de goût que la gorgée précédente.

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique… Je sais qu'il ne te plaît pas, mais quand même !

- 'Pas l'habitude d'être hypocrite, désolé. Ce thé est la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'aie jamais bue.

- Et l'ironie, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie indirecte, Severus ?

- … Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste que tu tentes d'analyser le comportement humain. Comment PEUX-TU dire à chaque fois la seule phrase que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre?

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la philosophie et la psychologie, je crois ?

- J'aime assez la psychologie, pourvu que personne n'essaye de décrypter mon comportement. Mais effectivement, je hais la philosophie. Le concept de philosophie consiste à douter de tout ce qu'on dit et de tout ce qu'on fait. La seule chose que font les philosophes, c'est trouver les mauvais côtés et les absurdités de chaque solution à un problème. Du coup, ils n'ont jamais de solution.

- Mais si toutes les solutions sont absurdes, pourquoi en chercher une ?

- Parce que sinon, on reste avec le problème sur les bras !

- Ce n'est pas un problème que je te propose là, Severus, c'est d'accorder autant de crédit à mon avis qu'au tien.

- Mais alors, quel avis est le bon ?

- Aucun et tous les deux à la fois.

- …La deuxième chose que je hais dans la philosophie. Les phrases qui n'ont aucun sens.

- Nous ne tomberons pas d'accord, hein, Sev ?

- Pas si tu ne cèdes pas, en tout cas.

- …Je te propose un marché, Severus. Je ne te parle plus des Ronflaks et je n'essaye plus de te convaincre qu'ils existent, même si je trouve ce que je pense être une preuve. Et j'envisage la possibilité qu'ils n'existent pas sans rechigner. Toi, tu n'essaye plus de me convaincre qu'ils n'existent pas, même si tu penses en avoir la preuve. Et tu essayes d'accepter la possibilité qu'ils puissent exister. Alors ?

- …

- On ne trouvera pas meilleur arrangement, de toute façon !

- D'accord. Mais alors, n'aborde pas le sujet. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, sinon je ne voudrai pas t'en entendre parler sans te détromper.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe tant, que je sois de ton avis ?

- Je n'aime pas voir les gens se bercer d'illusions !

- Dommage. Moi, c'est d'illusions que je vis… Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

- …

- Severus ?

- Tu peux me passer l'un de tes livres ?

- Ils sont sur les Ronflaks, Severus.

- Tu me demandais de considérer ton point de vue il y a quelques instants, non ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Xenophilius. Il tendit avec enthousiasme son livre au Maître des potions, qui commença à le lire. Persuadé que leurs relations allaient s'améliorer, il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Severus pour lire avec lui.

« Xenophilius ?

- Oui, Sev ?

- Eloigne-toi, tu es en train de rentrer dans mon espace vital.

- ... »

Certaines choses sont décidément immuables…

_Jour 5 :_

« Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Comment allait ma Luna la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ?

- Hmmm… Rêveuse, comme à son habitude, mais en pleine santé. Et des résultats catastrophiques en potions, enfin, ce n'est pas la seule. Parfois je me demande si mes élèves et toi formez un club.

- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que tes cours étaient peut-être trop durs pour eux ?

- Ils sont parfaitement compréhensibles pour ceux qui apprennent leurs leçons !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à leur donner des devoirs…

- Je me débrouillais, à l'époque ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas en faire autant.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Severus. Et tes résultats en métamorphose n'étaient pas brillants non plus.

- C'était la seule matière !

- Et qui te dit que les potions ne sont pas « la seule matière » pour eux ?

- …

- Réfléchis-y !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais alors, laisse ma métamorphose tranquille.

- Euh, Sev... Quelle est la plus récente remarque que tu aies mise à ma Luna ?

- … On en discutera à la **réunion parents-profs**, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Attends une seconde… Il n'y a jamais eu de réunion parents-professeurs à Poudlard ! … Severus ?

- Tu saurais ce que c'est qu'un chat d'argent, Xeno ? J'ai un blanc, là…

- Bien sûr ! Attends, un chat d'argent est un… »

Severus bénit silencieusement l'inventeur de la méthode « Coq à l'Ane » et se décida à écouter le monologue de son interlocuteur comme punition pour avoir utilisé la faiblesse de Xenophilius. Et puis, l'histoire des chats d'argent était plutôt intéressante, après tout.

_Jour 6 :_

« Plus que deux jours si on compte celui-ci…

- Même pas deux jours, ils arriveront dans la matinée… Tu es triste, Sev ?

- A un point ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point les caves sombres et humides barricadées de l'extérieur me manqueront !

- Sev ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de passer une journée sans ironie ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Dommage. »

_Même journée :_

« Xenophilius ?

- Oui ?

- Pour ce matin… Je vais peut-être un peu regretter tes phrases sans queue ni tête. Je déteste être mis devant des phrases auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, mais comme je sais que tu fais ça tout le temps, je ne le prends plus aussi mal… Même si je préfère éviter d'être enfermé dans une cave.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Sev ! Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avouerais !

- En fait, moi non plus… Hé ! Couché ! Lâche-moi !

- Je passerai te voir à Poudlard, ne t'en fais pas ! Et on sera a-miiiis !

- Ne t'enthousiasme pas trop… Et lâche-moi j'te dis ! Je déteste les accolades et autres marques d'affection !

- Ce n'est pas une accolade, Sev, c'est un câlin.

- C'est cent fois PIRE !

- Si tu le dis… Tu as faim ?

-Si tu me proposes ENCORE un petit beurre, je me suicide.

- Tu voudrais plutôt un sablé ?

- …Vivement que je sorte d'ici. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment en plein _tea time_.

- J'ai un peu sommeil, Sev.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Tu peux me servir de coussin ?

- Nanmaisçavapaslatête ?

- Argh… Bon, d'accord.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup, Xeno ?!

- Hmmm… Rien, j'en avais marre de dormir par terre. Mais je me disais aussi que ta façon de parler a beaucoup changé… Et ta façon de penser aussi d'ailleurs.

- Rassure-toi, au bout d'une semaine avec ces limaces décérébrées qui me servent d'élèves, je serai de nouveau au meilleur de ma forme. Et toi, tu es devenu un peu plus… Sérieux.

- C'est peut-être ce qui t'a fait sortir de ton mutisme… Heu… Sev ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je décide qu'effectivement, j'en ai marre de dormir par terre, moi aussi. Je te prête mon épaule si tu veux, mais aie la gentillesse d'en faire autant.

- D'accord ! »

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

_Jour 7 :_

Trois élèves déambulent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'une d'entre eux, une jeune Griffondor aux cheveux bruns, secoue la tête en soupirant.

« Aller voir Mr Lovegood, quelle idée… Ronchonna Hermione. Je vous parie qu'il ne va rien vouloir entendre au sujet de la corne.

- Dans le pire des cas, on l'assomme et on fiche le camp avec la corne, déclara Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Ron ! S'insurgea la Griffondor.

- De toute façon, les coupe Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser avec cette fichue corne ! Et on a déjà demandé à Dumbledore la permission d'y aller.

- Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de l'examiner avant que la chauve-souris me pique mon Chicaneur, pleurniche le roux. Mione, t'es sûre qu'on y va pas pour rien ? C'est bien une corne d'éruptif ?

- Je suis sûre à 100 % !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de la chauve-souris graisseuse, on ne l'a pas vue de la semaine… Reprit le rouquin. Tu crois que Rogue est tombé dans l'escalier ? Qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose, hein, dis ? On ne l'aurait plus pendant encore longtemps… Wouaiiis, ce serait extra !

- RON ! Explosa Hermione. C'est ignoble !

- Qui, le bâtard graisseux ? Oui, je suis d'accord ! »

Harry tira ses deux amis par la main en bredouillant un « bon, on y va ? » avant que toute cette histoire ne finisse en bain de sang. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, après une discussion animée avec Rusard, qui n'avait pas voulu croire qu'ils étaient autorisés à quitter l'école, les trois amis transplanèrent… Et tombèrent des nues. Les décombres de la maison des Lovegood s'éparpillaient aux quatre vents, les vitres étaient noircies et avaient été soufflées par une forte explosion. Hermione tomba à genoux :

« On est… Arrivés trop tard…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'écria Ron en essayant de paraître aussi convaincu que convaincant. Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie.

- Ah oui ? Et où ça ?

- M. LOVEGOOD ! Hurla Harry à plein poumons. Vous êtes là ?!

- Mais ça ne sert à rien… Geignit Hermione. Il n'entendra rien là-dessous.

- On va dégager les débris. S'il est en-dessous, il faut se dépêcher ! Il doit asphyxier ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : quelques sortilèges de lévitation, et la plupart des bouts de murs furent évacués en vitesse. Ils aperçurent rapidement une porte qui donnait sur une pièce qui avait manifestement été épargnée, qui se situait à l'ancien sous-sol. Les derniers décombres qui empêchaient d'ouvrir ladite porte furent vite déblayés, et les trois camarades entrèrent dans la pièce… Et se figèrent.

Severus, allongé au sol et encore somnolent, tourna la tête et aperçut trois adolescent. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour les reconnaître comme ses élèves. Puis dix autres pour les identifier : Hermione Granger ou Miss-je-sais-tout, Ronald Weasley alias la belette et Harry Potter, aussi appelé le Celui-qui-avait-survécu, Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu et autres surnoms plus longs les uns que les autres. Ensuite, Severus analysa longuement leurs expressions faciales, et se demanda si le peu de cerveau qu'ils possédaient encore à son départ avait profité de son absence pour s'évaporer définitivement. La brune écarquillait les yeux, joues légèrement rougies, en marmonnant des « Heuuu… Heuuuuuu… » hautement intellectuels. Le Survivant ouvrait et refermait la bouche dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe. Quand à Weasley, après avoir expérimenté différentes teintes de visage (rouge corail, blanc, vert pâle…), il décida de faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol en s'évanouissant dans un « splatch » sonore. Il fallut encore un léger temps de réflexion au professeur pour comprendre ce qui causait ces réactions : Xenophilius Lovegood, toujours endormi, avait utilisé les cuisses du Maître des potions comme coussins et arborait un sourire ravi, les cheveux en bataille et les joues légèrement rougies –tout le monde n'avait pas droit à un tel privilège !-.

« Hé ! Hé ! S'affola Severus. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! N'allez pas croire tout et n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Heuuuuuu… Professeur ? Demanda prudemment Hermione qui avait retrouvé ses capacités dans leur quasi-totalité, malgré la rougeur qui persistait sur ses joues. Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai tenté d'avertir cet imbécile qu'il était en possession d'un produit explosif, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour me prouver le contraire que de vérifier si frapper une corne d'éruptif de toutes ses forces provoquait effectivement une réaction. Et comme je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mourir, je me suis replié vers la cave en emmenant l'autre abruti. Et ma position actuelle, c'est dû au manque évident de coussins dans cette fichue cave. Vous me suivez ? »

Les Griffondors hochèrent la tête, encore sous le choc –surtout Ron, qui ne s'était toujours pas rétabli-. Le professeur se leva en posant délicatement la tête de Xenophilius sur le sol, puis se dirigea vers ce qui restait du salon et eut l'excellente surprise de trouver sa baguette encore entière. D'un sortilège de lévitation, il porta M. Lovegood sur les restes du canapé, puis entreprit d'utiliser des sorts de réparation sur ce qui pouvait être remis en place. Bien sûr le salon disposait à présent d'une fenêtre supplémentaire –un trou d'environ deux mètres de diamètre-, mais ce qui comptait était qu'à présent, la construction tenait à peu près debout. Hermione et Harry, ayant repris du poil de la bête, utilisèrent quelques sorts afin de consolider le tout, pendant que Ron continuait son roupillon sur le dallage. Une fois à distance raisonnable de la maison et hors du champ de protection magique, le professeur et ses élèves transplanèrent à proximité de Poudlard, décidant de faire les derniers mètres à pied –après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix-.

Une heure plus tard environ, Xenophilius Lovegood se réveilla dans un salon –presque- en bon état, sur un canapé éventré mais encore debout. Un petit mot posé sur la table et griffonné à la hâte attira son attention.

_Cher ami (mais ce n'est qu'une formule de politesse, nous sommes d'accord ?),_

_J'aurais volontiers prolongé mon séjour ici, mais ce n'était pas dans mes attributions. Ton service en porcelaine est réduit à néant, comme tu t'en doutes, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu réparer ta presse magique. Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons un moyen de la remplacer. D'ici là, prends garde aux Ronflaks et porte-toi bien !_

_S. Rogue_

***** ****Fin !**** *****


End file.
